Harry's Tough Road of Love With a Happy Ending
by kindess-and-loving
Summary: What would happen if Cho wasnt as nice as she seems to be? Would Harry fall for someone else?
1. Embarrassing Moments

~A/N: This is my first fan fic so submit what you think in your reviews. Thanks!~  
  
It was a hot summer day and everyone was headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Everyone that is except, Harry. He was headed for the Gryffindor Commonroom to hide his face from everyone at Hogwarts. When he had said the password (fungus porcupines), to the Fat Old Lady, he entered the commonroom and headed up the boy's dormitory steps. As he collapsed on his bed from exhaustion and embarrassement he had a recap of everything that had happened that morning.........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry had awoken in a very happy state. He had just had a dream of him and Cho Chang out on a romatic date, that included a candlelight dinner and dancing.  
  
"What I wouldn't give for one night like that," he thought to himself as he happily got dressed to meet Ron and Hermione.  
  
As he walked down to the commonroom there stood Ron and Hermione looking flustered and upset. Once they spotted Harry they ran over to him.  
  
"Harry you better come quick! I don't know who did this but.......well just come and see for yourself!" said Hermione pulling Harry toward the Gryffindor Commonroom  
door.  
  
"Fungus Porcupine!" shouted Hermione.  
  
As Hermione sprinted down the hallway gripping Harry's arm, everyone in the hallway was pointing at Harry and smirking. When Hermione came to halt in front of the  
school bullentin board, Harry said through gulps of air,"Hermione, why did you pull me all the way down here to look at some dumb school bullentin board?"  
  
"Because of this," Hermione said slowly pulling a piece of parchment off of bulletin board and handing it to Harry.  
  
Harry glanced at the parchment and immediately recongized his hand writing. He read the parchment slowly. Here is what he read:  
  
Dearest Cho,  
We have come to know each other in so many wonderful ways. I know you may not know everything about me but I certainly do know alot about you. And I know  
enough to know that we were made for each other. Since Cedric's death I have been yearning to comfort you and let you know I'm here but I have never be able to bring  
my self to do it. I know you only think of me as a friend but I hope this letter changes your mind.  
Love always,  
Harry  
  
Harry let out a yelp. "Who posted this!" he yelled at Hermione.  
  
"Do you think I know! I just came to down early to see if there was any extra classes, and I saw a huge crowd around the bulletin board so I came over to  
see what was the big deal. When I read the letter I ran straight to Ron and told him. We where on our way to tell you when you came downstairs." said Hermione all in  
one breath.  
  
"How did anyone get this then!" shouted Harry. "It was in my Herbology notebo...... Oh my gosh! My Herbology notebook!" said Harry frantically searching for his  
notebook in his satchel that he carried his books in. "Hermione it's not here! Someone must have stolen it!"  
  
"Who would want to steal your notebook though Harry? I mean come on, its not like you take any notes in Herbology, so why would anyone steal your notebook?  
Unless......." Hermione said in a searching voice. "Unless someone was looking for something to embarrass you by, but who would want to embarrass you?"  
  
"One word," replied Ron. "Malfoy!"  
  
"Malfoy?" asked Harry. Then he look from Ron to Hermione. "You got to admitt, Malfoy is pretty capable of something like this. And he would do anything to embarrass  
me. What do you think Hermione?"  
  
Right as Hermione was about to reply, Malfoy's group of Slytherin friends came up to Harry. "So Potter, I heard about your little crush on Cho. Very interesting note  
you wrote to her by the way. I really loved the part where you said...."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," cut off Harry. " I don't know who did this, but when I find out they are going to be very sorry."  
  
"Oh really Potter? Well good luck to finding out," said Malfoy as he whispered something to his friends, which they all burst out laughing as they walked away.  
  
When he entered the Great Hall everyone was holding copies of his love note to Cho and laughing histerically. When they saw Harry it just made things ten times  
worse.  
  
"Hey everyone there's Cho's little love bird," yelled Malfoy so everyone could hear.  
  
Everyone had turned around and was staring right at him, laughing and pointing and making rude comments about his letter. Harry glanced to see if he could see what  
Cho thought of the letter. When he spotted her he felt horrible! She was laughing right along with everyone else. How could she, Harry thought. She was so kind to me,  
and differnent than everyone else. Now she is acting like just like them!  
  
"Come on ,Harry, lets go get some breakfast," said Hermione cheerfully as she led him over to their usual seats.  
  
After Harry, Hermione, and Ron had ate their breakfast they headed off to Potions. Harry couldn't really pay attentiong because Malfoy kept pointing at him and  
laughing, so Harry decided to tune everything out for the rest of class and just try to make the day pass quicker.  
  
Next came Divination Class. All the Ravenclaw students made comments to Harry like, "Aww Harry that was really sweet" or "You could never get Cho in this life  
time". So he decided to tune everything out once more for the rest of Divination and just go to sleep. When Hermione nugded him to wake up it was time for lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And now," thought Harry as he lay in his bed. "And now I'm acting like a little baby but I just don't care! I can't go back! What if I see Cho again?" Just the thought of  
confronting Cho sounded like a nightmare! "I'll just go to the Hospital Wing and pretend to be sick so I can be excused from classes for today," thought Harry.  
  
So he climbed out of bed and started out of the Gryffindor Commonroom door when he came face to face with...............Cho Chang!  
  
~ I know it isn't that great but it's my first time so please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!~ 


	2. Getting Out of Class

A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter, please review and let me know what you think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Urm….Hey Harry", said Cho with hesitation.

"Hey, Cho. What are you doing up here?" asked Harry.

"Umm, well, I just came up to say I'm sorry for laughing at you. It was really rude of me and I know that you probably didn't intend on giving me that note. It's just that if I wouldn't of laughed then everyone would have thought I was uncool or something. And I can't lost my popularity! So I'm sorry. Friends?"

"Is she really that insensitive that she only thinks about her popularity?" thought Harry to himself.

"Harry, I said are we still friends?" said Cho in an impatient voice.

"Friends? I don't want to be friends with someone who only cares what her friends think. I know that you could have at least stuck up for me if you were my friend. So no ,Cho, apparently we aren't friends." 

And with that Harry turned and headed for the Hospital Wing, leaving Cho awestruck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he rushed off to the Hospital Wing, he thought about what he had just heard. Cho wasn't all she appeared to be. Deep down she was rude and insensitive and only worried about her popularity. 

"Well I don't need friends like that. I'll just have to convince myself that Cho isn't my type," thought Harry.

As he came to the Hospital Wing door he twisted his face into a painful look, grabbed his stomach and started moaning. He opened the door and put on his little act, and prayed to himself that it worked. And it did! 

Madame Pomprey rushed over and took him by the arm

"Harry dear, tell me where it hurts."

"Oooo….My stomach," said Harry in his best acting voice.

"Ok dear just lie down, you'll be all right."

He lied down on the hospital bed moaning and gripping his stomach. 

"Please work, just this once," Harry thought quietly.

"Oh dear, I think you might be coming down with some kind of stomach ache. Here are a couple of tablets, take one every 2 hours and come back around 5 o'clock to let me know if you feel any better. Oh and here is an excuse for all the rest of today's classes.," she said handing him his excuse and tablets.

"Thanks," replied Harry weakly.

"Get well dear," Madame Pomprey said to him as he shut the door.

"Well, I did it. Now I just need to let Hermione know why I won't be in classes." 

And with that he walked back to the common room feeling a lot happier than he had been the whole day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok I know it is short but I'm having writers block! Please give me some ideas on the reviews! Thanks!


End file.
